As a container that stores a substrate such as semiconductor wafer, a substrate storing container has been known conventionally that includes a container main body, lid body, and a handling member. The container main body has a tubular wall portion with a container main body opening portion formed at one end and the other end closed. A substrate storing space is formed in the container main body. The substrate storing space is formed to be surrounded by the wall portion and can store a plurality of substrates. The lid body can be removably attached to the container main body opening portion and can close the container main body opening portion. Lateral substrate support portions provided at the wall portions so as to form a pair in the substrate storing space. When the container main body opening portion is not closed by the lid body, the lateral substrate support portion can support edge portions of a plurality of substrates in a state in which adjacent substrates are arranged in parallel to be spaced apart by a predetermined interval.
A lid body side substrate support portion (front retainer) is a part of the lid body and provided at a portion which faces the substrate storing space when the container main body opening portion is closed. When the container main body opening portion is closed by the lid body, the lid body side substrate support portion can support edge portions of a plurality of substrates.
The wall portion substrate support portions are provided at the wall portions so as to form a pair with the lid body side substrate support portion. The wall portion substrate support portion can support edge portions of a plurality of substrates. When the container main body opening portion is closed by the lid body, the wall portion substrate support portion retains the plurality of substrates in a state in which adjacent substrates are arranged in parallel to be spaced apart by a predetermined interval by supporting the plurality of substrates in cooperation with the lid body side substrate support portion.
A handling member is removably attached to a side wall which constitutes a part of the wall portion. An end of the handling member has a locking hook and the handling member is fixed at the container main body by the locking hook being locked at the side wall (refer to Pamphlet of PCT International Publication No. WO99/039994).
Patent Document 1: Pamphlet of PCT International Publication No. WO99/039994